


Best Feature

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonus!Keenser, Established Relationship, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finds Scotty at work and decides to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Feature

Scotty loved these times, really he did – when Engineering was empty, or nearly so, between shifts. He was the only one who could hear the ship rumbling beneath his hands, indicative of his own job well done. Lovely _Enterprise_ , with such beautiful nacelles, and he was the one who knew them best.   
  
Not, of course, that he didn’t know someone else’s nearly as well. Scotty always smiled when he thought of their relationship, and how it shocked everyone else when they found out. The Vulcan and the engineer? Illogical, yeah? Well, they probably didn’t know that Scotty _worked_ with logic on a daily basis – couldn’t do that without picking some of it up.   
  
“Hello, Montgomery.” Strong, warm hands were resting on his waist, all of a sudden; as usual, Scotty marveled at how Spock could glide through Engineering without making a sound, when even Keenser sounded like a cat on a hot tin roof when he climbed things. “You did not come to the mess hall at the usual time.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Scotty said, genuinely so, and turned to press a gentle kiss to Spock’s lips. “Lost track of th’time.” He didn’t forget often, but when he did, it was usually because the ship needed him more than Spock did at the time. “Can I make it up t’ya?”   
  
“There is no need to do so.” Spock returned the kiss, the tip of his nose nuzzling Scotty’s cheek as he did so, just the way Scotty liked him to do. “I understand that your daily tasks entail time beyond what is scheduled.”   
  
“Yeah, it does.” He switched off his console so as to pay Spock’s lips the attention they deserved. Really, they were amazing lips, full and green-tinged and _just_ hot enough. “Mm, love yer mouth,” he murmured against them. “’S’nice. The rest of ya, too.”   
  
Spock purred a throaty rumble of assent that vibrated against Scotty’s mouth and chin. The first time Spock had done that, Scotty had absolutely gone into conniptions, thinking he’d _broken_ the Vulcan somehow. He’d actually pried open Spock’s mouth and examined it with a light from his handy box-o-tools, which made him blush to think about now. Turned out Vulcans could purr; who knew?   
  
“I enjoy the sight of your eyes,” Spock said after several pleasant minutes.   
  
Scotty blinked, still a bit fogged from all the kissing. “Wha’sat?”   
  
“Heterochromia and its variations are rare among Vulcans,” Spock explained. “I find your eyes fascinating.”   
  
“An’ here I thought they were just weird,” Scotty said, and obligingly blinked the eyes in question, teasingly fluttering his lashes. “Good to know y’like ‘em.” Spock was looking off into the distance at something – not listening, it seemed. “Spock?”   
  
“I believe that the proper phrase is ‘we have company’,” Spock replied after several moments, and indicated a shadowy corner, where two dark eyes were gleaming. “Am I to assume that Lieutenant Keenser has observed our liaison?”   
  
“Probably. Git _doon_ from there!” Scotty yelled in Keenser’s direction. “We’re no’ a holovid, all right?” Keenser giggled in reply. “I mean it. Off o’ there, or there’ll be no more protein nibs for a week! You’ll be eatin’ in the mess hall wi’ the rest of us.”   
  
“Fascinating,” Spock observed. “He enjoys protein nibs, yet you have expressed a sentiment against them.”   
  
“Keenser doesn’t think they’re disgustin’. What can I tell ya?” Scotty asked rhetorically, and shrugged. He’d never understand the little green blighter. “Join me for a sandwich?” he asked with a smile.   
  
“Very well,” Spock answered, and leaned down to kiss him again.   
  
Life was good.


End file.
